


l'appel de vide

by chzo_mythos



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chzo_mythos/pseuds/chzo_mythos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no cold like that of the void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	l'appel de vide

☠----------There is no cold like that of the void. The wastes of Jötunheimr couldn't even compare to the void, the cold that both froze and seared Loki's faux æsir flesh as well as his jötnar blood. Then there was the darkness, the pure black that swallowed both his body and mind whole. 

Then, of course, there was the pain. Loki had known pain, had known the sting of fangs ripping through flesh, had felt the solid weight of a fist, had felt the burn of Odin's punishments. But the void? The void tore his flesh from his muscles, his muscle from his bones, his cells from his bones, his atoms from his cells. Bit by microscopic bit, Loki was shredded, eviscerated, past the point of no return and then returned to do it all over again. And he couldn't even scream.

So when he lands, with an entirely undignified grunt, face-down on a desolate meteorite, he does not make a sound. Cannot, rather, as it seems to take years for his mind to catch up with his body, though it passes by in milliseconds. 

He stands on shaking legs that are not his own and brushes off clothes that are not his with hands that do not belong to him. With eyes that he think seem familiar, he looks upon his surroundings. He can breathe, though he cannot feel the air enter the lungs inside his body, and the sky above him does not at all resemble Asgard, nor any of the realms he had known. The ground beneath the body's feet is rough and crater-littered, and he is standing in a deep one, the jagged rim high above him, a third the length of the bridge between Asgard's border and Heimdallr's watchtower. 

Creatures skitter around the edge, sharp clicking noises assaulting the ears that Loki assumes are his own but cannot feel. There's a shuffling nearby, and a voice from a crevice, though Loki cannot tell if the voice belongs to a physical being. 

ＷＥ ＨＡＶＥ ＢＥＥＮ ＷＡＩＴＩＮＧ ＦＯＲ ＹＯＵ

Loki blinks and feels bile rising in his throat. 

ＳＰＥＡＫ, ＡＳＧＡＲＤＩＡＮ

Loki blinks once more and wets the lips he uses to reply.

❝ I am Loki, and I am not of Asgard. Nor Jötunheimr. ❞

In the body that is his, Loki exhales.

❝ I do not belong anywhere. ❞

Whether it be physical being or not, Loki can feel the source of the voice smile. It reminds him of the void.


End file.
